Rise of Legends: Warriors of Water Ch8
Chapter 8: The Lion, The Witch, And The Bed Stretcher "But this can't be!" Hannah cried. I knew what she was talking about, Nolan said that the beast was . . . the Nemean Lion then pounced straight at us, we didn't know what to do, its hide was invulnerable to any weapon! But apparently, no one ever told this to Ryan, as he threw his trident like a javelin at the Lion and cried out "Triceratops Go!", it sailed straight through it, and it . . . evaporated into a thick black smoke? "What the hell?" Ryan exclaimed, as he rushed over to retrieve his trident, which had dug itself into the brick work. "I have no idea it had could have ever happened, it was like it was made of . . . " "Black magic" I said as I recognized it from how the Telekhines had just appeared in P.A.N.T.S. Base last summer. Then when we realized that we were saying nothing, I made conversation to Ryan to break this silence. "Triceratops?" I asked him. "What? You've got a name for your weapon, so why can't I?" "I never said you can't name it, just you've named a good weapon with an extra blade built in the bottom after a dino with a large head". I know that sounded Tupoumno (stupid) to ask, but 'Triceratops' was a better name for a shield, than a trident. Ryan didn't seem impressed by my comment, I probably offended his decision and he finally said to me. "How about this" Ryan proposed "since you made it, you name it." Wow! didn't see that coming, I didn't know to feel guilty for making such a rude comment to him, or to feel slightly surprised that he wanted me to give it a 'better' name. I thought for a while on what it should be called, it was difficult because nothing I thought up was seemingly good. But then I remembered something from Ancient History lessons. "Got it, dadaddada: 'Fuscitiarius' " I announced proudly. Ryan liked the name, but was puzzled on to how I came up with such a brilliant (yes, yes I know) name from, until . . . "Didn't you fuse two Latin words together?" Hannah said "fuscina ''for trident, and ''retiarius for the gladiators that fought with them and nets". I nodded, surprisingly it still surprised me how smart Athena's kids were. Then, we all heard a whistle echo from down the corridor. Quickly as we could, we rushed straight towards it. Unfortunately, we had to stop a few times, every corridor led off into another corridor, and another, and another. And sometimes, we would run into a few nasty surprises: Whenever I looked, a giant snake would lunge at me, fangs bared and ready to rip my head off. I would always duck back behind the wall, sweating and shocked. Ryan got the scares every time a melting evil marshmallow man came charging down a corridor. (he explained about a cruel prank his older brothers pulled on him when he was 5 after they all watched Ghostbusters). Hannah was worse off, every time a spider (not even a big one) ran by, she would scream so loud that our ear drums burst, then she would throw something at it, on the fifth time, she threw the torch at it. Leaving us in the dark when it smashed. I would have shouted my life out until Ryan presented us with his iPhone with a very strong light. But as he turned it on, we realized that we reached the end. We heard the whistling so much louder now. He ducked behind a nearby table. We saw that the whistling originated from a Large man with grey leathery skin, almost like a 'zombie' as Ryan silently declared, he had a leisure suit like he was on business. He had set up a bed and straightening up his suit as if he was about to meet the President. Then out of the shadows emerged a women, she had dressed in fine robes like she was royalty, but I took no more notice of her as the guy began to introduce himself. "Evening to you madam, Crusty's the name. How's would you like to buy one of my top of the range bed, specialty made to perfection" he then kissed the tips of his fingers. "would Madam like to try one of these fine beds for herself?" The women walked slightly forward and analyzed the bed, then turned back to Crusty and said "Well, I must say you made a fine work of art here, looks good enough to sleep on I must say." Crusty straightened himself up like he received a medal "Indeed, it is my finest work. And it is guaranteed to keep you from getting up." I then realized who this guy was, that bed stretching guy from the tales of Theseus, Procrustes. "Would you love to show me how lovely this bed really is for me" the women winked at Crusty. He now seemed willing to comply to her demands. I was almost tempted to get up, but stopped myself. Hanah managed to hold Ryan back as well. As soon as Crusty layed down on the bed, the women then made an evil smirk, she then snapped her fingers "ergo". Ropes suddenly descended upon Crusty, who had not been aware this whole time that he had been tricked. "hahaha, you thought you could capture me in one of your traps Procrustes? well you underestimated my ability to manipul . . . WAaaah!" At that moment, Ryan lept at her and they tumbled over. Hannah and I abandoned our hiding places to assist Ryan. But when we reached Ryan, we found that the women had vanished from under his weight, Procrustes had disappeared as well. "Muahahaha, you demigods are all the same: jumping in when your never wanted. but as long as my protector is around, you will never capture me." "PROKPYATYE ONO!" Ryan yelled in frustration. Hannah stared at him "How do you know Russian?" Ryan looked back and quicker than I could creep away, he said "Stuart told me that word" Guilty. he bugged me to tell him something in Russian when he found out and I gave him a word (damn it*) Naturally Hannah looked at me to tell her what Ryan had just said, Naturally I knew she would be angry at anything she didn't l know. But then the walls began to flicker, then became transparent, then they were gone. we all looked round violently, we were all now surrounded by thick woods that opened to one side: an old building that looked like it as no longer in use, the other: a sea view all the way to a familiar looking bridge. "Wait, that's the Golden Gate Bridge!" Hannah cried in shock "so that means we're in . . ." "San Francisco, California" I replied "and that means we're on Alcatraz Island". Previous Next *Note to Reader: If anyone saw this word and say it shouldn't have been allowed, I am saying that I don't consider it a swear word due to it having no relevant meaning of offense or impoliteness to anyone as far as I'm concerned and therefore see no reason to bleep it out. AdamantiumBladez.﻿ Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Rise of Legends